The Night Before Christmas
by Zwanky
Summary: twas the night before christmas and... ahh.. forget it. Noodle and 2d...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It bothers immensely that I should have to explain I don't own the Gorillaz (despite how much I would love to) when I'm writing blasted fan-fiction, which is fiction written by fans, who are people that do not own what they are fans of.

Now that that's been cleared up, let's begin the story.  
And keep in mind, this is my first Gorillaz fanfic and any OOC-ness should be therefore excused. And for those of you who like to do this (I know you're out there, I've had run-ins with you before) I do NOT, (repeat) DO NOT appreciate your leaving lines of rude and unfriendly poetry about how terrible my stories are.

I noticed most of you actually don't have any stories posted at all, but good luck with tearing people down!

-this person here at this time writing this story.

Chapter 1

There was something unusual about Kong Studios on the night before Christmas. Not only had the zombies not yet bothered the Gorillaz once, but 2-D hadn't had a head-ache all day, and Murdoc hadn't left him in a mangled heap on the floor in one of his drunken outbursts. Russell was in an unusually sour mood and Noodle was unusually down-in-the-mouth instead of her usual bouncy and annoying-as-hell self and unusual as it seems, 2-D was the only one who actually took notice of these unusual things making him seem unusually aware of everything happening around him.

2-D yawned and laid back against the couch cushions. He was unusually tired and felt like taking it easy. His mind drifted to the Christmas gifts that he had gotten everyone for Christmas. It thrilled him to think about the looks on pure joy that would spread across everyone's faces (save Murdoc who had recently written in blood on the back window of his Winnebago "I fucking hate Christmas,") as they opened their gifts.

What had he gotten everyone again?

Russell--- er, well, at the moment, his memory was a little foggy and he couldn't exactly remember just what he'd gotten for Russell..

Murdoc--- who was Murdoc again?

And Noodle--- what **had **he gotten Noodle? He seemed to have forgotten, but he knew that she'd definitely be surprised when she opened it tomorrow morning.

He turned his head round and admired their Christmas tree.. He didn't recall when they had put it and hadn't in all truth realised they even had one until this very moment. He smiled softly at it and each coloured light winked back and a very strange thought came into his head. Was their Christmas tree trying to seduce him?

"Wot the hell d'ya think you're doing winking at me you ugly----"

He cut himself short and sighed. Even though he hadn't been in any pain today it had become such a familiar habit to just pop a pill every few hours that he'd taken one too many and was mildly paranoid tonight.

Coming to his senses he immediately apologised to the tree and looked down, realising he sounded like a completely loonie again. "I must be losing my edge..."

"2-D san?" a quiet voice asked from the shadows.

2-D jumped slightly. "Noodle?"

Suddenly a light switched on above him and he could clearly see Noodle standing before him, her arms hanging limply at her sides and one hand loosely clutching her blanket.

"Er, hello, love, wot are you doing up so late?"

Noodle studied 2-D's face for a very long while before answering.

"I was thirsty," she lied and slowly approached him. He leaned back and shook his head. "You need your blanket to fetch a glass of water?" He asked incredulously.

"It was..." she said and cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, "in case I got cold on the way to the kitchen..."

"Is that so?" he said, "Wot's really the matter, Noods?"

Noodle wrapped the blanket around her slim awkward figure and climbed up into 2-D's lap sitting there very stiffly.

'God,' thought 2-D to himself, 'she's freezing...' and without thinking immediately wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, laying his head atop hers.

"2-D-san, I do not think I can sleep."

"Too excited to see wot I gotchu? You'll have to be patient about that."

"No, 2-D-san, it is not that at all.. I'm sure your present was very thoughtful, but I cannot sleep. Can I stay with you tonight?"

2-D felt almost compelled to tell her no, (he knew she liked him but the age difference was tremendous and he would feel terrible if anything should happen, and he wanted to discourage her feelings toward him) but he couldn't. He saw how hopeful she looked and loosened his group around her suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Sure ya can," he said weakly.

Noodle was only 15 during this time and she was beginning to develop feelings toward 2-D who secretly loved her but knew it was forbidden and never wanted her to know. The bond they shared was indescribable—the connection they made whenever they were alone together could light up the darkest room—and they trust they held for one another was deeper than the deepest trust to ever be held.

But 2-D could not bring himself to admit his love for her and this was something that had bothered him more than usual as of late. He would do anything for Noodle including take a bullet for her life and safety, but he could not tell her the words she wanted to hear more than any others,

'I love you.'

These thoughts plagued him during nights like this and he wanted to prove his defiance against them. He tightened his grip around Noodle and brushed his cheek up against hers affectionately, but she was asleep.

For a very long time, 2-D did not move. He tried not to breathe so he could hear every move she made, but she was totally silent. She sank deeper in his embrace until she lay cradled in his arms and he made no effort to straighten her up.

2-D cradled the girl in his arms until early morning. The sun rose and a gentle light filtered through the blinds of the windows, but Noodle still did not stir.

2-D was now only half cognisant. His eyelids were partially closed so the world was only a blur to him. He was jolted fully awake when he heard what sounded to be the Armageddon tearing down the corridor into the room where he sat with Noodle.

He squeezed her tight and watched with wide eyes as Russell came toward him, feet pounding the ground and sounding like a severe earthquake. 2-D's mouth opened slightly and he uttered a curse in a rather high-pitched voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Noodle?" Russell shouted, prying Noodle from his arms with one giant hand and beating 2-D with the other.

"Russell!" 2-D shrieked, "Wot are you doin'? It's jus' me!"

Russell stopped and studied his seriously beaten friend. "2-D?" was all he could say as he dropped him onto the ground, "I saw the light one and I saw someone with Noodle and I thought---"

Murdoc appeared leaning against the doorframe coolly with a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he puffed out smoke, a crazy expression on his face. "Wot the hell's goin on here tusspots?" he asked in an amused tone.

Noodle stirred and opened her eyes. "Russell-san?" She asked with a hint of surprise in her voice, "What happened?"

When she glanced down and saw 2-D on his back with the palms of his hands to the temples of his head she cried out and struggled to be freed. Russell allowed her on the couch and she clambered down and was by 2-D's side in an instant.

"2-D-san! What happened? Are you all right?"

2-D grinned sheepishly and swung himself up into a sitting position. "No worries," he said, "there was a slight misunderstandin... But its all sorted through... I guess its Christmas day--- wot do you say we get to work on openin the presents huh?"

Noodle jumped to her feet and slid out before the tree, sorting through the presents. 1 present.. 2.. She'd gotten two presents. One from Murdoc and one from Russell... Where was this fabled magnificent present she had heard so much about?

Russell helped 2-D to his feet and they both followed Noodle over to the tree while Murdoc more or less sauntered over on his own time.

"2-D-san," Noodle said quietly, "There is no present here from you..."

"Wot?" 2-D said, "Of course there is—you just aren't looking hard enough or somefink, here, let me help you."

2-D quietly squatted down beside Noodle and searched through each present, looking for hers from him... but she was right--- there wasn't one.

"There must be some sorta mistake here or somefink... I know I got you a present.."

"That's okay, 2-D-san," Noodle said, "I don't need a present that's bought..."

Noodle's words reminded 2-D of just how much he cared about her and this reminded him that weeks back he had promised himself no matter how wrong it seemed and no matter how much anyone scorned him for. it, he would tell her he loved her.

2-D stood and looked at Noodle before grabbing her and hugging her.

"Here's my present to you," he told her as he leaned close to her ear, "I love you."

But when he looked up, he realised he'd bought neither Murdoc nor Russell presents as well and they were hovering over him in a rather menacing fashion. "Wot?" he said.

Houses located near Kong Studios rejoiced when they finally heard the terrified and frantic screams of 2-D as he ran through the Studio looking for a place to hide and the moaning of the zombies as they came to life and chased him back in the other direction.

And everything seemed to be its usual self, again.

The End


End file.
